


Red Rocket at Red Rocket

by bottombitch



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Coming home early from Sanctuary, Piper finds out something about Nora and Dogmeat that changes her life forever.





	1. The Nerve on that Woman

The walk to Sanctuary from the Red Rocket gas station wasn't a particularly long one. Having a settlement so close to their base of operations saved a lot of time for Piper and Nora, who had taken up temporary housing in the gas station because of a few leads that Nora needed to chase up about her son in the surrounding area. It was nice to be away from the crowdedness of central Boston, but living so far away from Diamond City meant that it was harder to get a hold of some of the few luxuries available in the post-nuclear wasteland. Piper wasn't particularly bothered about not being able to use soap, or chow down on her favourite pre-war snack every one in a while, because she'd lived without those luxuries before, rather it was the isolation from what little society that there was. As a result, she usually hung around in Sancutary for longer than she needed to, bothering everybody with invasive questions, just to fill the silence that she'd otherwise have to deal with.

As she arrived in Sanctuary one afternoon, she found little conversation to be had. Many of the people living there were simply too busy to entertain her, which Piper understood, but nonetheless found herself disappointed by. Life outside of Diamond City had been rough to adjust to, so having what little interaction she had taken away from her made her feel lonely. She had Nora, of course, and it wasn't as if she'd never been alone before... she supposed that life within Diamond City had made her complacent. As she started the short trek back towards the gas station, she thought on her own psyche, and how stupid it was of her to be bothered by such silly things.

As she arrived back at the gas station, she paused. Something was wrong. Usually, when she arrived, no matter what time it was, Dogmeat would run up to her and greet her. Failing that, Nora would usually be around to say hello, busy working on one of the power stations outside - they always kept malfunctioning. Her bag of supplies on her back, Piper drew her pistol and started walking slowly towards the gas station, worrying that perhaps something was wrong. It was the late afternoon, and yet there were no signs of life, not even a banging in the garage to indicate that Nora was working on one of her weapons. The assumption that everything had gone wrong was a common assumption to make in the wasteland.

She neared the door, and the automatic sensor that Nora had installed picked up on her presence, silently opening the door for her. Piper stepped inside, and looked around for signs of a break-in. Everything was as it should have been, short of a slight shuffling noise which could be heard coming from the storage room, which Piper and Nora had turned into a makeshift bedroom. As Piper moved closer to the bedroom, she could hear a muffled groaning, as if someone was struggling. Worrying that it was Nora, Piper moved over to the bedroom door, and looked inside, quickly realising the mistake that she had made.

Rather than groaning, Nora was moaning, in what was unmistakably pleasure. The bedroom didn't have a door, which meant that Piper had a view full of Nora's situation. The vault dweller was facing away from Piper, on her bed, on her hands and knees, with Dogmeat mounting her. Nora was nearly naked, her vault suit unzipped, and pulled down to her knees, along with her panties. Her bra was technically still on, but merely hanging from her elbows, rather than doing anything to cover her motherly breasts. Dogmeat, in his mounted position, was humping away at Nora as if his poor doggy life depended on it, as she continued moaning, giving him words of encouragement, and all Piper could do was stand there watching, her eyes wide.

Had Nora been doing this every time she left the two of them alone...? Piper couldn't be sure, but she felt betrayed, as if Nora had been using what was obviously a mental weakness on Piper's part - a need for public company - to fuck their dog. As angry as Piper was, she wasn't at all ready for a conversation about it, which meant that she needed to get out of here before they were finished. Yet... as she watched them go at it, she found herself feeling hot. She didn't immediately recognise it as arousal, merely assuming that her anger had gotten the better of her. As she took her own hat off, placing it onto one of the shelves Nora had put up, her pants rubbed up against her slit, giving her a sudden realisation that she was horny. She was fucking horny, watching her friend fuck a dog. What the hell was wrong with her? Today wasn't her day, that was for sure. If life could just go ahead and stop giving her life-changing revelations, that would have been brilliant. Much appreciated, on her part, really.

But it didn't. Life wanted more from her. She reached down between her own legs, more out of a need to get off than a want to. She couldn't believe that she was about to masturbate, watching her friend have sex with an animal. Lucky for her, things wouldn't quite work out that way.

"Stop, stop!" Nora called out, and Dogmeat followed her instruction immediately. Worried that she was going to get caught, Piper moved around the corner and hid herself, her hand still firmly lodged inside her pants. She listened closely to what was happening, trying to figure out what Nora's reasoning for stopping him had been. Had she come to her senses? Piper hoped not, because that would put Nora at least a step above her... Piper still wanted desperately to see them going at it, so that she could just masturbate to it and get rid of all these things that she was feeling. And then she thought about it, and felt even worse about herself.

Hearing more shuffling, Piper braved a glance around the corner, and tried to get a good look at what Nora and Dogmeat were up to. Dogmeat was now on his back, facing Piper, with Nora, still facing away from the reporter, down between his hind legs, her mouth on his... his... cock. Nora was really going at it, bobbing her head up and down on his doggy dick like it was the nicest thing in the world. As Piper wondered how nice it could possibly be, Dogmeat let out a howl and... Piper was around the corner before she could even figure out why. Whatever it was, Nora spent the next couple of minutes slurping up... something, and Piper could only make the connection that the dog had finished, and what Nora was licking up was his cum. God, it was so depraved. Piper quickly fixed her clothes, pulling her hand out of her pants, and headed back towards the door to the outside, not wanting to be caught and questioned.

She waited there for Nora to be finished, not daring to go back around the corner. A few minutes later, Nora rounded the corner, and looked surprised to see Piper, but as surprised as she looked, she also looked as if nothing had happened, which in turn surprised Piper. Her clothes were completely fixed, and there wasn't even a smell of dog... cum.

"Did you just get back?" Nora asked Piper, and it took Piper a moment to answer.

"...uh, yeah. Heh, long queues. Sanctuary's getting big, huh?" Piper finally managed to reply. Nora gave her a look, and Piper could just tell that the older woman didn't believe her, but no accusation came.

"Yeah. I'm glad. They're good people," Nora replied, before pointing behind her. "Your hat's on the shelf. Dunno if you could find it or what, but." Nora moved towards Piper, close enough that Piper could finally had proof of what Nora had been doing - the dog cum on her breath. "To be honest, you look better without it," Nora continued, and gave Piper a knowing smile before heading into the garage.

The nerve on that woman. Flustered, Piper moved back towards the bedroom and grabbed her hat, before heading outside to calm down, needing to do so after the cavalcade of emotions she'd just felt.


	2. Piper Wright, Dog-Cock Sucker

Piper had trouble concentrating for a few days after she discovered what Nora had been up to while she had been gone. Whether it was writing something, or keeping an eye out while on the move between their home and their destination, she found her thoughts drifting to what she'd seen. She couldn't figure out why Nora would do such a thing. It wasn't like someone having sex with an animal was unheard of in the wasteland, but it was still massively frowned upon. Nora had gone to Dogmeat for sex, when Piper was right there. ...wait? What? Piper wondered whether she was suggesting that Nora should have come to her instead, but she didn't get very far with the thought before Nora called back to her - raiders.

They took the raiders down easily. Nora was a good shot, all considered, and Piper certainly wasn't bad, relying a lot on the way people seemed to underestimate her. When the raiders fell, Nora, out of breath, turned back to Piper, and shook her head.

"What's gotten into you, Piper?" she asked, reloading her rifle. She sounded more annoyed than anything else. Piper couldn't give her a straight answer, and they moved on, but the embarrassment stuck with Piper. She needed to stop overthinking the situation, even if it definitely warranted thinking about; there were too many other important things to focus on.

That was all well and good, until she found herself starting to dream about it. The image of Dogmeat mounting Nora burned into her mind, she imagined herself involved in the situation, lapping her tongue over Nora's clit while Dogmeat pounded away at her, drips of Nora's juices coating her face as she helped the two of them get off. She would hear Nora moaning, and know that she should flick her tongue faster over the sensitive nub. As Dogmeat knotted Nora, Piper would take the woman's clit into her mouth and suckle. That's how the dreams started, anyway, eventually they got to a point where she would dream about Nora talking her into trying Dogmeat for herself. She would hold Nora's hand tightly, trying to kiss at the older woman's lips as Dogmeat mounted her, but then she'd wake up.

One night, after having the dream in question, Piper sat up in her bed. It was still early in the morning, far too early for her to be awake. She found herself feeling aroused, which wasn't a surprise, but she had been able to ignore it so far because of the duties she carried out in a morning; she didn't have time to be laying around masturbating. As she leaned back in her bed again, she looked over at Nora, who seemed to be still fast asleep. She couldn't bring herself to masturbate in bed, feeling weird about doing it so close to Nora. Given how shameless Nora apparently was, she wouldn't have been surprised if Nora didn't hold the same values, but felt uncomfortable about it nonetheless.

As she wondered where she should go to take care of the problem, giving in to her body's desires, she moved to her feet, and stretched. In her underwear, the cool night air hit her immediately, causing her to shiver.

"Where you goin'?" came Nora's voice in a whisper, out of the darkness. Piper damn-near jumped when she heard Nora talking, but got a grip on herself quickly. Why the hell would Nora be wondering that, anyway?

"...uh, just to the bathroom," Piper replied. At the very least, she knew where she was going to take care of her problem now. She took a couple of footsteps over towards the door, before Nora spoke up again.

"Had to put Dogmeat outside. Careful on your way there," Nora informed Piper, before turning around to face the wall and seemingly going back to sleep. Something dropped inside Piper and she had to pause for a moment. Oh, come on. That wasn't fair. She didn't need that kind of temptation. She just wanted to be a normal post-apocalyptic rebel reporter. Pinching her nose, she shuffled out of the bedroom and headed over to the outside. Their outhouse was a few metres away from the gas station, up a hill, but still within the confines of their settlement.

Slipping her shoes on, she took her first step into the open night air. It was still cold. If it weren't for the high walls, Piper would have felt awkward being out here in her underwear, but Nora and Piper had made a point of building the walls so that nobody could peek through them - easy enough when you have a lot of wood to work with. Sure enough, Dogmeat was asleep near the door. Piper resisted the temptation to reach down and pet him, but as she made her slow walk to the outhouse, another cavalcade of temptations nagged at her, trying to get her to see what Nora had been so excited about. Dogmeat was just a dog. There was nothing exciting about dogs. They smelled, and left hair everywhere, and usually ended up covered in blood after a fight. ... yet, Nora had sounded like she was having so much fun, and Piper couldn't deny that Dogmeat's cock, thrusting in and out of Nora's pussy had looked more than a little exciting.

So, Piper had worked through a couple of the mental blockades, but she managed to keep those temptations at bay for the time being. Besides, she didn't wanna wake the dog up, did she? He was probably having a nice dream about chasing molerats, or whatever it was that dogs dreamed about. Opening the outhouse door, Piper slipped inside, and shut the door behind her. She pulled down her panties, and sat on the toilet, laying her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. Most importantly, she didn't know why this was such a big deal to her. So what if Nora liked to fuck dogs? That wasn't any of her business anyway. And, even if there was a hint of jealousy - Nora was an attractive woman - it's not like she'd never been turned down before. Hell, she'd been turned down by a vault-dwelling MILF before, too. There was nothing unordinary about her current predicament... except the dog.

Shaking her head, Piper leaned back on the toilet, and reached a hand down between her legs. She tried to relax herself, and get into the right mood to masturbate - after all, she couldn't quite get off while being spiteful towards her situation. She moved her feet up against the door, the cramped interior of the outhouse proving to be as useful as it was frustrating. Her fingers slid down against either side of her slit, thumb pressing up against her clit. She leaned her head back, uncomfortable, but managing to get into a slow rhythm. As she worked herself slowly, she focused her mind, and started to fantasise.

Ever since she had been younger, girls had been more commonplace in her fantasies than guys had. Guys were fun, of course, but girls were soft, and fun, and really pretty. She pictured Nora, and felt a little guilty for doing so. She pictured her unzipping her vault suit, slowly tugging the sides of the suit over her shoulders, with her back turned to Piper. As the skin of her back became visible, it became clear that Nora wasn't wearing any underwear. Her pert butt came into view, as she slid her hands beneath it, and used them to give it a playful jiggle. Piper wished that she could reach out and touch such a perfect ass, but reality got between her and that particular fantasy coming to fruition.

As she became less focused, her thoughts slipped to Dogmeat. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but she thought about his cock. In her mind, it was red, and thick, and smooth, and veins ran along its length underneath the surface, visibly pumping blood around the hefty dog-cock. She pictured herself wrapping her hand around it, enjoying how warm it felt in her hand, and she pictured Dogmeat giving a little howl as she squeezed it. Back in reality, she slipped a finger into herself, and let out a sigh as she began to rock against it. Pretty soon, it was joined by a second finger, as she began to wonder what it would be like to jerk Dogmeat to completion. What would the dog's reactions be? She pictured his doggy cum running all over her fingers, and simultaneously brought herself to orgasm, a spritz of liquid firing from her pussy over to the door of the outhouse, before running downward, toward the ground. Piper's eyes widened as she flew through her orgasm, pleasurable feelings prickling through her body, until all at once she became calm again.

She leaned forward, and looked at the door with a sigh. She was going to have to clean that up. It wouldn't be too hard to lie about what had happened, but she hardly wanted Nora to think that she couldn't aim her piss right. Reaching over to grab some of the makeshift toilet roll, she cleaned up her mess, making her way down the door to a small gap at the bottom. As her fingers traced the bottom of the gap, nearly a particularly long, sticky drop of her cum, a tongue moved underneath the gap in the door and licked up the mess. Piper's eyes widened, and she moved backwards - she cottoned on pretty quickly to the fact that the tongue must have been Dogmeat's, but that didn't make the experience any less surreal.

Pulling her underwear back up, she shuffled to the edge of the toilet seat and opened the door, checking to see if Dogmeat really was outside. Sure enough, the excited dog sat a few steps down the hill, licking at himself. Piper's heart sank, because she knew that this further temptation would break her; she was only human. Yet, as she approached Dogmeat, and she began to settle herself mentally, she realised that being so bothered about this wasn't going to get her anywhere; if she really wanted to get down and dirty with a dog, then that's all there was to it - Dogmeat seemed to be enjoying himself with Nora, after all. Reaching down, she ran her hand from the back of Dogmeat's head down to his back, running her fingers through his fur.

"You must be cold," she said, sounding sympathetic. "You should come inside," she told him, before heading over to the door. After opening it, she let Dogmeat inside, and headed through to what had once been the garage of the gas station, but was now a living room, as set up by Nora, with the workbenches and such being moved outside, under some shelter. Piper sat down on a rug, and patted the spot in front of her, which Dogmeat recognised as an instruction to sit down. At first, Piper didn't really know what she was trying to do, but as she ran her hand underneath him, and began to stroke his belly, she figured that there wasn't much point in overcomplicating things. Keeping an eye on Dogmeat's reactions, she reached her hand further down and tried to go about it the way that she would if he were a man.

Her fingers traced along his sheath, though she didn't know it by name; as she slowly coaxed his cock out, her fingers slipped down further and ran over his furry balls. It was so... odd. Definitely different from any man that she'd ever been with, in pretty much every way. For one, Dogmeat wasn't trying to undress her further, which she was appreciative of given how unsure she was about everything. As her fingers traced themselves upward again, she finally made contact with his cock. It was hot, and a lot bigger than she had imagined it being. As her hand slowly wrapped around it, she realised how hot the cock felt in her touch - it made sense, but still took her by surprise nonetheless. She gave it an experimental squeeze, to see if Dogmeat enjoyed the feeling, and when he began to lightly hump her hand, she started to jerk him the way she would a human cock. Her hand ran down to the base, and then pulled back up to the tip again, before she ran her thumb across the very top.

Dogmeat began panting, one of his hind legs kicking slightly. From that, Piper took that he was enjoying himself. "That feel good, buddy?" she asked, and then her cheek flushed when she realised what she'd just said. Opting to both shut herself up and satisfy another curiosity, she shifted her body down and laid on her stomach, moving her face close to his doggy cock. Up close, it looked exactly as she had imagined it to. Seperate from her dreams, though, Nora wouldn't be here to help her, which she was as thankful for as she was regretful of it. Throwing caution to the wind, she leaned down and pressed her lips against the member. It immediately hit her how salty the cock tasted, which was somewhat normal given the lack of cleanliness throughout the wasteland's male population, but still threw her off for a moment. Still, she parted her lips and took the tip of the cock into her mouth, wanting to bring Dogmeat to orgasm as quick as possible - she knew that if she took too long, or if she was too loud, Nora would likely catch her, and explaining herself didn't sound fun.

As her lips travelled further and further down his length, eclipsing his rather large member, she moaned softly onto his length. The texture was a little rougher than human cocks, but not as bad as she had been imagining - as she took his cock into her throat, showing off her experience (though that mostly came at the hands of female partners with some funny ideas about what should be used as a strap-on), she pondered the fact that this cock had been inside Nora only a week or so prior, and could have indeed been inside her since. It was oddly pleasing to know that she could very well be tasting Nora at the moment, even if she felt incredibly depraved for enjoying it so much. As her mouth reached his base, Dogmeat began to pump himself lightly against her mouth, likely out of reflex. Piper gagged for a moment, and then pulled back again, leaving only the tip inside her mouth as she continued stroking him with her hand.

The base of his cock began to swell, and before Piper could start asking questions, his cock began to leak cum into her mouth. It was less intense than a human cock's orgasm, though there was more of it - consistent spurts of doggy jizz flew into the back of Piper's mouth, and began to pool, holding a strong salty taste that was a little offputting at first, but became more tolerable the longer it sat in Piper's mouth - above that, Piper wouldn't have been willing to give up the experience of swallowing some even if it tasted horrible, she was simply too curious, and it had often been said that her curiosity would be the end of her. Thankfully, Dogmeat's cock stopped spurting cum right as Piper's mouth became too full to take any more. Pulling back, Piper let his cock slip free from her mouth, and she ran her tongue through the load in her mouth. It felt so warm. She swallowed it down without hesitation, and as she felt it slip down her throat, leaving her with an inherently warm feeling, she could only moan softly.

As she moved back to rest herself against an armchair that she and Nora had looted from a nearby building, she decided to simply sit on the chair. She felt tired, but beyond that, she felt horny again. Not particularly surprising to her, given how much she had enjoyed sucking Dogmeat's cock. She spread her legs, and ran a finger over the centre of her panties. In a move that she should have been expecting, Dogmeat leaned up and ran his tongue over her underwear, right over her slit. She moaned out in surprise, though still mindful of the fact that she didn't want to wake Nora up. Accepting the reality of what was happening, she merely spread her legs wider, and moved her hands away, letting Dogmeat do as he pleased.

His tongue ran along her slit a second time, feeling much rougher than any other tongue she'd had down there before. It wasn't sexually-charged, at least not in the way that she recognised, Dogmeat was just, seemingly, trying to find the source of her arousal, presumably because the smell of her sex enticed him. Piper knew enough about the nature of animals to assume that to be the case, so to save time, she pulled her own panties aside and gave him access to her naked slit, which he took advantage of immediately. His tongue spread along her slit, parting her folds to flick between them, eager for more of the sweet taste of her pussy. Piper closed her eyes, and leaned her head back, her hands moving to the back of Dogmeat's head. She tried not to get too involved with what he was doing, but couldn't stop herself from grinding her twat against his nose whenever he made contact with her clit, likely only confusing the dog, though for his part, Dogmeat seemed quite clued in about what human females enjoyed, likely thanks to Nora, Piper figured.

That rough dog tongue brought Piper to an orgasm quickly, her eyes widening, with her orgasm being every bit as mind-numbing as the one she'd previously had. Piper lost control of her senses, and it was only when they came back to her that she realised there was another person in the room with them. Standing in the doorway, Nora had a hand in her own underwear, and a smirk on her face.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked, as Piper blushed, and tried to cover herself up.


	3. Sharing is Caring

As it turned out, trying to cover herself up had been rather pointless as far as her options went, because it wasn't her body that she would have even had to cover up. It was pretty obvious what she had been doing, and that was assuming that Nora had only just joined the party, and hadn't actively been watching Piper and Dogmeat go at it, though Piper realised that the latter was more likely. Yet, she had a niggling feeling that she had upset Nora - it had only just occurred to her that perhaps Nora saw Dogmeat as a partner, and wanted exclusivity with him. How had she been so stupid as to not realise that sooner? The fact that Nora had been mastrubating meant nothing to Piper - she had gotten the idea into her head, and now it was all that she could think about.

And yet, she couldn't come up with the words to get across the apology she desperately wanted to give. It didn't even occur to her that she might be misplacing her own emotions. Instead, she stuck with the idea of apologising to Nora for something that she wasn't even sure she was at fault for, seemingly just because she had been caught doing something that had embarrassed her. Nora closed the distance between the two of them, moving onto the couch nearby. When she sat down, Dogmeat immediately walked on over to her, into the pets that she began giving him.

"Don't think that this means you're back in my good books," Nora said, which piqued Piper's interest for long enough to realise that her friend was talking to the dog. Nora scratched beneath both of his ears, and then rubbed a hand over his muzzle, before sighing. "I'm still annoyed at you for being rowdy earlier," she continued, before pulling back from the dog to turn her attention to Piper, whose blush was, by now, covering most of her face. "So. What do I do with you?" she asked, a smirk on her lips.

"God, I'm so sorry," Piper started, before Nora raised a hand in protest and shook her head, prompting Piper to fall silent.

"Don't worry about it, Piper. I liked what I saw," Nora replied. It was clear that she didn't know what was really bothering Piper, but with an answer like that, it didn't really matter, either. Piper sighed, placing her face in her hands.

"I don't know how it got to this point," Piper admitted, shaking her head. Without saying anything, Nora patted the spot beside her, and a defeated Piper moved over onto the couch with her, leaning against the other woman for a source of comfort. Nora's arms slipped around Piper, and she pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

"You really shouldn't worry about it. Sometimes these things just happen. It doesn't make you a bad person, and it certainly doesn't make you weak - you're just enjoying yourself," Nora told Piper. It sounded to Piper like her friend was just telling her what she wished that she had heard back whenever she first gave in to these desires, but that didn't weaken the message any. Shaking her head, Piper turned it to lay against Nora's breast, before realising what she had done. She pulled away, with a blush on her face. After a moment of awkward silence passed, Nora bit her lip. "You can keep going if you want."

Piper wasn't sure what she was referring to - did she mean that she could move her head back to Nora's chest, or that she could keep playing with Dogmeat? Both sounded like something she really needed right now, and without any form of indication as to which one the woman was referring to, Piper leaned forward and took a handful of both of Nora's breasts. The touch of her friend against her mostly ignored tits made Nora sigh in pleasure, as her hands moved over to pull Piper's head close to her chest again. Getting the message, Piper leaned down and took one of Nora's nipples into her mouth, before beginning to suckle lightly. Wanting to pleasure Nora as much as possible, she did to Nora what she would want doing to her. She flicked her tongue over the nipple in her mouth, before closing her eyes and starting to suckle harder. She nibbled gently on the nub, and then held it between her teeth as she pulled backwards, and then moved to the other. While her mouth toyed with one nipple, her fingers worked the other, tugging on the nipple in a manner that couldn't be referred to as gentle.

As Piper continued to play with her tits, Nora reached her hand down and played with Piper's pussy. Her fingers traced the edges of the slit, before pushing against the centre. Tracing the tips along the length of Piper's twat, she pressed one finger up against the woman's clit, while the other pushed into Piper with enough force to penetrate entirely. With her finger all the way inside Piper, she began to move the finger around, wiggling it around inside the woman. In the tight confines of Piper's cunt, the finger searched around for the most pleasurable spots that it could find, eventually settling on a spot that would turn out to be Piper's g-spot, not that the woman understood such a concept - neither did, given Nora's lack of experience before the apocalypse. Nonetheless, they seemed to get on alright - Nora leaned her head back and moaned, while Piper groaned against the nipple in her mouth. It was almost perfect, but it could get better, as Piper was about to learn.

First, though, Nora was intent on making Piper cum, which she would need her mouth for. Pushing Piper back against the couch, she gave the woman a needy kiss, before shifting her head down to settle between Piper's legs. She leaned in close and pressed a chaste kiss to Piper's slit, all while her finger remained knuckle-deep inside Piper's twat. Running her tongue from Piper's entrance to her clit, she ran the tip around the sensitive nub for a moment, before pressing against it teasingly. Only when Piper began to moan and wriggle her hips around did Nora finally flick her tongue up against Piper's clit, and then take it into her mouth to suckle on it. A second finger joined her first inside Piper's twat, and the two of them worked towards bringing Piper to a quick orgasm, as Nora's tongue continued to bounce Piper's clit within her mouth. Before too long, Nora pulled a loud orgasm from Piper, who was surprised that she could even make noises as loud as the ones Nora had just pulled from her. Panting, Piper laid back on the couch, as Nora licked her own fingers clean. The mere sight of Nora cleaning Piper's cum off her own fingers was enough to get Piper in the mood again, as she leaned forward and pressed another desperate kiss to Nora's lips, right as a whine came from the dog that had only been able to watch them.

Both of their heads turned towards him in tandem, and Nora smirked. "Seems he wants to get involved," she said, before leaning up to peck Piper's lips. "Could you say 'no' to that face?"

As it turned out, neither of them could. Not a moment later, Nora had moved down onto all fours and Dogmeat was doing what came natural. Piper looked on in shock as Nora went through the motions, like she'd done this a hundred times before... though, that was entirely possible, she realised. As Dogmeat got into position, he started pumping his hips wildly against Nora's backside, though he wasn't quite hitting the mark. Nora reached one hand up to rub the side of his muzzle, and reached down to help him line up properly. Shortly after, his cock finally slid into her sex, and the two were joined once again. Nora moaned out loudly, closing her eyes as tight as she could manage. God, it felt good to be mounted, especially when a dog was the one doing the mounting. Reaching over, she tugged Piper towards her. Still somewhat in shock, Piper leaned close, wondering what Nora was going for, when Nora leaned up and locked her in a deep kiss, her hand moving up to the back of Piper's head to stop her from pulling away.

A slapping sound resonated each time Dogmeat's hips made contact with Nora's ass, as his cock filled her entirely. She tilted her head into the kiss she shared with Piper, parting her lips to press her tongue up against Piper's closed ones. As Piper opened her mouth, Nora slipped her tongue inside and roamed around inside the mouth of her friend. Before too long, she began moaning into the kiss that they shared, her tongue making contact with Piper's to wrap around it, trying desperately to secure Piper's tongue with her own. Though such a thing was impossible, Piper's own tongue moved back against Nora's, succumbing to the advances initially, before making her own, slipping her tongue underneath Nora's to slip it into the older woman's own mouth. Nora always felt so full when she was having sex with him, but that was usually only in the physical sense. Now, making out with Piper while she and Dogmeat went at it, she felt figuratively full, too, like she had fulfilled a fantasy or two. It might even be three or four by the end of the day, if Nora got what she wanted.

Things were moving quickly, Piper felt. She had been so curious about what it would be like to see Nora and Dogmeat have sex up close, and now she was literally making out with Nora while Dogmeat fucked her. Each slap of Dogmeat's hips against Nora's ass sent a shiver down Piper's spine, as she imagined herself being the one who was being mounted. Kissing Nora as desperately as she was would more than suffice for the time being, though. Moving her hands up into Nora's hair, she held the older woman's head still, as she took charge of the kiss and practically pushed her tongue down Nora's throat, stopped only by the length of her own tongue, which was nowhere near big enough to achieve such a feat. The mere passion in Piper's actions must have been clear, though, because it only took another couple of moment's for Nora to moan loudly into their kiss, as she reached her first orgasm.

As her twat convulsed around Dogmeat's prick, he pounded away at her, unwilling to give up his soft, warm hole just yet. That is until Nora tapped two times on the ground beside her, apparently a pre-arranged sign that Dogmeat should dismount, and he moved away from her, walking over to the other side of the rug, before leaning down to lick himself out of desperation. Nora pulled back from her kiss with Piper, and sat on the ground, taking a moment to collect herself. Piper felt bad for Dogmeat, and it must have shown on her face, because Nora flashed a grin at her. Piper looked over at Nora and raised her eyebrow, as if to ask what she was thinking, but she didn't really need to ask. She knew what was about to happen, and she was more than ready for it.

Nora walked her through the steps prefacing getting taken by a dog in such a way. As Piper was guided down onto all fours, she noticed Dogmeat's interest become piqued once again. Nora made Piper's job a lot easier by guiding Dogmeat into the right position behind her. Piper took a deep breath, and tried to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen, because as ready as she was, there were some questions that would only be answered during the depraved act itself. Turning her head back towards Nora, she nodded, and with a smirk, Nora gave Dogmeat a pat, letting him know that he could go for what he so desperately needed.

The first couple of humps from the desperate dog weren't so bad, but they also didn't result in any actual penetration. She felt the tip of his slick cock press up against her, but slide off at the last moment. Then, she felt him press up against her again, but his cock slid along the length of her twat, over her clit and away from any possible success. Sighing, Piper prepared herself for his third attempt, and with some help from Nora, Dogmeat finally hit his mark. Immediately, she felt as if he was the biggest cock she had ever taken. In reality, that probably wasn't true, but the odd shape of the hot dog dick inside her certainly made it feel like it was. Dogmeat didn't give her any time to get used to his large size, instead humping away at her almost right after he managed to finally slip inside her. Piper leaned forward and crossed her arms against the ground, laying her face in them, as she moaned desperately.

For a moment, she simply laid there and took it, as if her cunt was just a hole for this alpha dog to fuck and breed with, but eventually that wasn't enough for her - she wanted more. Arching her back, she reached around with one hand and spread her ass wider, hoping that he would be able to push himself deeper into her needy twat. "That's it," she moaned, leaning her head back. "Oh, fuck that's it." Far more vocal than Nora, Piper wasn't afraid of voicing the pleasures that she was feeling, putting her pleasure into literal words rather than just moans and groans. "Yes! Slam that doggy dick right into me!" she cried, feeling embarrassed at her own loss of control, but too far gone to care. Either Dogmeat didn't understand her, or he was too distracted by fucking her to take any notice, but none of the words she moaned actually had any effect on the way he fucked her - it remained the same, unchanged. Constant, vigourous pounding, by a cock big enough to reach the depths of her cunt. Yet, despite the lack of variation, there wasn't a single complaint from Piper, nor an unvoiced one.

"That's it!" Piper moaned again, pushing her hips back against the invading dog-cock, and then she felt it. A large, bulb-like presence pushing up against her, signalling that Dogmeat was close to his own orgasm. Beyond that, though, she wasn't sure if she could even take the larger shape. Right on cue, she felt Nora's hand slip down underneath the ongoing sex, and begin to rub at her clit. Though the experience was already very pleasurable, the extra attention to her clit made even the large shape pushing up against her bearable. With another push from Dogmeat, it slipped inside, and then his humping stopped. She felt it twitch, and pulse, and pump inside her, as Dogmeat began to breed his newfound bitch. "God! Yes! Breed me like a whore!" Piper cried, unable to stop herself even if she wanted to. She pushed back against the knot, held it tightly inside her twat, and felt her womb begin to fill up with hot dog cum. She felt like such a slut, such a depraved whore, but it was all worth it, because it led her into one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

Nora watched on, as Piper came around Dogmeat's cock. She smirked, watching the woman writhe and twitch, helping her along with the finger against her clit. As Piper's cunt gushed over everything in the immediate area, including Nora's hand, with the cum ultimately slipping down her arm, Nora leaned down to move her head underneath Piper, before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to her clit.

Piper was too dazed to understand much of what was going on, but Nora tried explaining to her that Dogmeat was going to be tied to her for a while anyway. Piper just waved her off, and nodded, laying her head down once again. Exhausted, she fell asleep almost immediately, leaving Nora to both seperate the two of them, and clean up the mess. She had half a mind to leave Piper in the state she was in, but then the older woman thought back to her first time with Dogmeat, and a nostalgic happiness persuaded her to give Piper a hand.

— — —

When Piper woke up the next morning, she felt like she'd been hit by a car. Sitting up in bed, she let out a sigh, and looked over at Nora's bed, to see it empty. Worried that the other woman had left after the events of last night, she moved to her feet, got dressed, and headed out of the bedroom, aches everywhere. Shuffling into the makeshift kitchen, her worries were over - she saw Nora stood at the stove, making... something. She could never really tell what Nora's cooking was supposed to be, but that was fine, at least she was here.

She wrapped an arm around Nora's waist, and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Good morning," she said, sounding cheerful, but exhausted.

"It's afternoon," Nora corrected her, as she moved what looked like a mole rat steak onto a plate, before turning her head to Piper and smirking. Piper sighed, laying her face against Nora's shoulder. Nora pulled away, and headed over to the table, where she sat down to eat. Piper took the seat across from her, and looked across the table, sighing.

"...uh, so I had, like, the weirdest dream... I think," she said, before realising that it made no sense for it to have been a dream. Pretty much everything had to have actually happened.

"Me too," Nora replied, regardless, before smirking, as she took a mouthful of the food that she was eating. "And for the record, 'breed me like a whore' isn't a bad thing to say, but I think the neighbours probably heard you." Piper flushed, and sank into herself. It was going to be an awkward day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the bonus chapter to go now. It'll be watersports themed.


	4. Bonus - Watersports

Piper Wright's life after descovering the love she held for being fucked by dogs was a far more exciting one. She didn't mind the long waits between missions anymore, because she got to spend that time with the two favourite people in her life - or rather, her favourite person, and her favourite dog. Nora and Dogmeat had fun on their own - that didn't change, but all Piper had to do to be able to join in was ask. One particular afternoon, Nora gathered both Piper and Dogmeat in the makeshift living room she had put together. She had been experimenting around with some new fetishes in her own time, and there was one in-particular that she wanted to try sharing with her two partners.

"...you seriously want to...?" Piper asked, in slight disbelief. What Nora had suggested was so much kinker than anything they had done so far, so it had taken her by surprise. She wanted Piper to sit down on the couch, and let Nora eat her out while Piper pissed herself. It wasn't the oddest idea Piper had ever heard, nor the most offputting, but she was still hesitant. "Isn't it disgusting? Why would you want to?" Piper asked, trying to figure out Nora's thought process - open-minded as she was, she couldn't imagine drinking someone else's piss to be very fun.

"Just take my word for it," Nora said, sounding as sure of herself as ever - there weren't many times when Nora didn't sound sure of herself, but in her defense, she usually turned out to be right about what she was saying anyways. Piper wasn't entirely convinced, but it wasn't like she was the one who had to drink the... urine anyway. It still sounded weird to her. Nonetheless, she sat down on the couch, and parted her legs, slipping her fingers into the waistband of her underwear to pull them down, ready for Nora to do what she wanted to do. As shy as Piper was, Nora didn't waste any time getting down between her legs, moving her arms around Piper's thighs to hold her in place, as she leaned forward and planted her lips against Piper's twat.

Piper leaned her head back, and held in a moan by biting her lip. Nora's tongue ran along her slit, before tracing against her clit, and then brushing over her urethra. Finally, Nora moved her mouth over Piper's pussy in its entirety, and placed her tongue beneath Piper's urethra, waiting for her to start - something which Piper found it hard to do. It was hard to piss when she didn't really need to anyway, but the fact that her lover was down between her legs made it so much more of a challenge. Nonetheless, she persevered, and managed to force some out a few moments later, though it was just a single burst of the stuff, firing straight into the back of Nora's throat. Piper got halfway to apologising before Nora surprised her by swallowing down the piss, wordlessly. Then, Nora's eyes moved up to look at Piper's, and suddenly Piper found the will to piss for her. Moving her hand behind Nora's head, she was still a little afraid of making a mess, as she relaxed her bladder and began to urinate into the other woman's mouth.

She heard the resounding splash as her urine flowed straight into Nora's open mouth, bouncing from the various parts of Nora's mouth back against Piper's pussy, which sent a shiver down her spine. Nora had no problem swallowing down the piss, though, using her tongue to gather it before moving it down her throat in consistent gulps - she was so confident, and Piper wished she could have only a sliver of that confidence as she continued pissing against the woman's tongue. She could only imagine how horrible her urine must taste, given how dehydrated most of the people within the wasteland were, herself included, and yet no complaint came from Nora. Even as the smell wafted up into Piper's nostrils, and she knew for sure that her piss must taste musky and intense, Nora showed no signs of slowing, her consistent gulps showing her devotion to the cause. Piper admired it, and it made her at least somewhat interested in returning the favour - a feeling that became stronger as Nora's tongue moved against Piper's twat, working at bringing her to an orgasm while she pissed in Nora's mouth.

It didn't take her long to reach her orgasm, coinciding nicely with her bladder running dry. As Nora swallowed down the last of Piper's piss, she kissed along her twat again, and then suckled hard on her clit, bringing the other woman to the aforementioned orgasm. As Piper came, her hips thrashed about - she couldn't believe how good it had felt to do that, especially considering how hesitant she'd been. As she recovered, she wiped her forehead of sweat, and gave a heavy sigh. "...that was fun," Piper admitted, opening her eyes to look down at Nora, who was busy undressing. "I guess you want me to return the favour," she said, hoping that Nora would say yes - it would be easier to talk herself into it, were that the case.

"...what? Oh, no," Nora said, as she tossed her underwear aside, and Dogmeat, excited, started to lick between her legs. "You're -ah- gonna be trying Dogmeat's. If you want to, obviously," Nora continued, making Piper's heart jump. Could she really do something so depraved? Fucking Dogmeat was one thing, but drinking his piss would almost be like giving in to her depravity completely - being dominated entirely like a dog, as if she were some kind of bitch. That's when a shiver ran through Piper that, for once, she did have an explanation for - she was turned on at the idea of being dominated so completely. Her eyes widened at the realisaton, as Nora moved beside her and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. "Whenever you're ready, baby," Nora said to her, as she moved to sit down on the couch where Piper had. Though Piper was unsure what to do, she guided herself down onto the floor, laying on her back. Thankfully, she had Nora to help her, who guided Dogmeat over her, his unsheathed cock bobbing gently in front of Piper's mouth. As tempted as she was to take it inside, she held back, tentatively opening her mouth and placing it near the cock, so close that Dogmeat could no doubt feel her warm breath.

Distantly, she heard Nora whisper something to Dogmeat - presumably a command of some kind - and not a moment later, a thin trickle of piss began to spurt into her mouth, landing against her tongue. There was no hiding it, the taste was horrible - strong, musky and bitter, as if it had been in there for days, but the negative tastes awoke something within Piper - a lust for the truly depraved, that she had been tangentially aware of, but never truly understood until now. It was true, she wanted to be dominated; used by her two partners, though voicing such a thing would be impossible for the easily embarrassable reporter - for now, she would have to settle for this, taking Dogmeat's stinky piss into her mouth, and swallowing it down as if it were the best tasting thing she had ever known.

Her gulps were audible, as she kept her mouth open to ensure that not a single drop of Dogmeat's intense-tasting piss was wasted. She even went so far as to wrap her lips around the tip of his cock, lightly tonguing his urethra in an attempt to get his piss to come out at a faster rate, but she had no such luck. Her stomach was beginning to turn, because as much as she was enjoying herself, his urine did taste horrible - as bad as it was, though, she managed to keep it down, slowing her gulps. As she did so, the urine began to fill her mouth to a larger degree, to the point where her cheeks began to bulge just a little. She imagined how she must look, holding the urine of a dog in her mouth, while laying naked and having recently orgasmed. That was perhaps what drove her to slide her fingers down to her slit once again, and begin masturbating, right as Dogmeat's urine well ran dry.

That didn't stop her from masturbating, though, as she held his urine within her mouth. She dragged her lips slowly back and forth along his member, making sure not to spill any urine, as she slid her fingers inside herself. From the moaning she could hear, it seemed that Nora was having her own fun, though whether Dogmeat was helping her or not, Piper wasn't sure - she couldn't spare the time to check, either, as she slid her lips further down Dogmeat's tasty cum. As precum began to leak, mixing with the urine in her mouth, the urine began to cool, and the disgusting taste was brought to the forefront of her senses. Yet, as disgusting as it still was, she couldn't bring herself to spit it out - it would be disrespectful to Dogmeat, at this point, and she wouldn't dare risk disrespecting him.

As she played through these fantasies of total domination in her mind, Dogmeat reached his orgasm, and began to cum into her piss-filled mouth. She pulled her mouth back, and opened it wide, and Nora watched as cum spurted from the tip of Dogmeat's cock, mixing in with the deep yellow urine. As Dogmeat finished cumming, and Piper's mouth started to close, Nora slipped down quickly and pressed her lips to Piper's. Dog-cum and piss was exhanged between the two of them as Nora pushed her tongue into Piper's mouth, eager to share the depravity. Piper realised that although the two of them technically owned Dogmeat, perhaps it was him that owned them, given how easy it apparently was for the two of them into dog cum swallowing, dog piss drinking sluts.

As they pulled away from their kiss, and the two of them swallowed the mixes in either of their mouths, Piper brought herself to a guilty orgasm, and then collapsed back onto the floor. As she lay there, dazed, Nora moved over her, and squatted down, before beginning to piss onto Piper's face. It was the perfect end to the depravity that the two of them had just partaken in, and Piper made no attempt to swallow the urine this time, letting it coat her skin, and mark her with its scent. Though the first time she shared with Nora and Dogmeat had been life-changing, it seemed that this experience would turn out to be even more so, as Piper accepted her place beneath mistress and dog.


End file.
